Dark Winters
by HerebyAgainweAre
Summary: Somewhat AU. The spirit of winter is older than you think. Only, it hasn't always been Jack. Before him, Jackson Frostlands was the king of winter. How are the guardians going to cope with the new 'Jack' now that they need him in an upcoming battle with Pitch? Full sum inside


A/N: First Rise of the Guardians fic, but not first fic. More of an experimental fic. If you guys like it, I'll continue. Prologue introduces Jackson, but from the first chapter onward, the story is centered around Jack Frost.

Summary: Jack is neither an incarnation or a Jackson with amnesia. The boy may have uncanny similarities to Jackson, but that doesn't make them two in the same. Or does it? The guardians plan to find out. Ignoring the spirit of winter was how they coped with the replacement of their former friend. But in the upcoming battle against the nightmare king, they're going to need him. Kidnapping the spirit? Check. Getting him to cooperate? Well, leave that box blank.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The legend of Jack(son) Frost

Jackson Winter Frostlands. The guardian of winter legends went by the name of 'Jack Frost.' Next to the Guardian of Dreams, he and the other seasons were some of the eldest guardians. Due to worldwide belief, he was one of the more stronger guardians, if not the strongest.

Jackson didn't care about being the most powerful guardian. As long as children were safe and happy, he was content. Many looked up to him, whether it be other guardians, children, teens, and even adults. To him, it was an honor to be their role model, even if he didn't know how he came to be the role model.

What Jackson was too modest to admit was he was kind, caring, brave, and strong. These attributes made him a powerful guardian. It _made_ people want to believe in him, because just the fact that someone like him would exist, was enough for believers. He could make friends with anyone.

What was even more captivating than his personality was his looks. Though he was about 50,000 years old, he had the physical appearance of a twenty-five year old. He had gray eyes with the ferocity of a winter storm, but at the same time the gentleness of a lone snowflake.

They danced with a mischievous light. His teeth sparkled quite literally like freshly fallen snow. His skin was pale due to his winter element. His hair was bleached white, in a fringe that was swept to the left, combed naturally in an upwards fashion that make his bangs and top layer of hair stick out in an odd spikes.

Even in his mortal life he had been a kind soul, although he had pitch black hair instead of snow white.

He had learned half the story of his mortal life from the man in the moon, or the almighty entity that had changed him into the guardian. He really wasn't supposed to see his whole mortal life, only the core of it, but dating the tooth fairy, or the guardian of memories had its perks.

In his mortal life Jackson had been a school teacher. He had a fiancée that was six months pregnant. His whole life he had been a big brother to his two sisters, Annabelle and Christine. They were near grown up too.

His father had died when he was young, leaving him as a father figure for his two siblings. It had been a lot of responsibility, but he loved his sisters and would do anything for them.

On a particular field trip, 'Mr. Frostlands' had taken his class to a _real live_ ice skating ring before Christmas break! The pond was large, and surrounding it was beautiful snowbanks. Towering over the pond was a tall decorated tree with candy canes, tinsel, ornaments, and strung popcorn. Near the outer edges of the ring were tables that gave out free hot chocolate to warm the children's bellies!

'This is the best day of my life!' One of the children claimed.

'I'm the king of the skating ring!' Another announced.

'Remember.' Jackson reminded them. 'Don't take hot chocolate out onto the ring.'

Jackson was teaching the youngest member of the class to skate when a boy unsteadily skated up to him. The child's eyes were wide with fear.

'What's wrong?' Jackson had asked, bending down to the child's level. 'Do you want to learn how to skate too?'

'No.' The boy, Danny had dismissed quickly. One of the big boys had claimed the spot as theirs. 'They weren't bothering us, but then they started throwing big rocks at the top of the big Christmas tree!' The large star at the top had been knocked loose and had fell off- _right in the middle of the frozen pond of ice_.

Jackson had stood up so fast he nearly slipped on the ice. How had he not noticed the two-foot long star in the middle of the ring? How had he not heard the large piece of metal clunk on the hard ice?

His senses became hyper-aware. He was aware of his heart pounding painfully in his chest, begging him to breathe- or at least move. Jackson was paralyzed for a fraction of a second, seeing the scene of disaster for the first time.

The metal star was in the dead center of the pond. Around was a circle of barley held together ice, like cracks you would see if you chucked something at a mirror. Most of the children were smart, and had started to crawl on their knees on the frigid ice, away from the danger.

A few others, Cory, Victor, and Sarah were either too scared to move or every attempt at movement would result in another hairline fracture.

Time seemed to resume for Jackson. He took a deep breath and air filled his lungs. Jackson ordered Danny to take the youngest boy of the class and get off the ice. They happily obliged.

Jackson then skated over to the Cory, Victor, and Sarah with precision, grabbing a long stray stick that curved at the end like a cane. Nearing the kids, he shifted his weight, sliding to the center like a baseball player would making a desperate attempt to hit home base. Jackson quickly grabbed the metal star and chucked it off into the snowbanks, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure.

He thrusted the long staff-like stick to Sarah. The seven year-old stared at it with uncertainty, tears running down her plump cheeks.

'Sarah.' Jackson tried. No good. Her eyes were screwed shut, though it didn't obscure the tears. She was shaking so bad Jackson was afraid her vibrations would shake loose the ice from under her. '_Sarah_.' he tried again, his voice firm but assuring. Strong and resonating.

Her auburn eyes slowly opened, peering into Jackson's calm azure ones. "I-I'm sc-scawred." Sarah hiccupped. Jackson gave her confident smile, and suddenly she wanted to believe in him. As scared as she was, Mr. Frostlands had never ceased to make her fears go away.

'Sarah.' Jackson's smile turned playful. 'I've seen you beat up the boys that were picking on your friends. Show me confident Sarah everyone knows."

Sarah turned her head slightly to look at Cory and Victor. They looked absolutely horrified, looking at her with wide eyes. She had to be a big girl like her sister, Emily. Sarah turned back to Mr. Frostlands, trying her best to put on her 'brave face.'

Jackson smiled in relief, seeing that Sarah trusted him. 'Now, Sarah,' He said slowly. 'You're going to need to tell Vic and Cory to hang onto this branch-" he held up his staff. "You'll hold onto it as well, okay?"

Sarah nodded, holding out a shaky hand to grab the middle of the stick while Jackson kept a firm grip on the curved end. She ordered Victor and Cory to do the same. Hesitantly, they skated up to the stick to grab hold, ignoring the cracking noises of the ice underneath their feet.

'That's it.." Jackson said hoping to God, or whoever was listening to let his plan work. He pulled the staff, along with the children away from the thin ice. Finally, the children were by his side. Though they weren't out of danger just yet. He urged them to keep going, until they reached the bank.

They actually made it a few feet until Cory broke down, refusing to move.

'Go on. I've got him.' Jackson assured Sarah and Victor. Hand in hand, the two made their way off the ice. Two down, one to go. He thought to himself, turning to Cory who was sitting on his bottom, bawling. A crack of ice trailed down toward the two, and Jackson knew he didn't have much time. He picked up his long crook just in case he needed it again.

'Cory.' Jackson said softly, lifting the boy to his feet. 'Come on. Your mom wouldn't be too happy if I told her I let you stay here. Don't you want to tell her about your day?'

'I wanna go home!" He sobbed. "An' see mommy.'

Good, Good. Jackson thought. He might be getting somewhere. 'Then c'mon! I'll race you!' He urged, hearing the ice creak dangerously beneath them.

'No! I'll fall through!' Cory wailed, and started sobbing even harder.

Okay, wrong way to approach him. Jackson thought grimacing. They were running out of time. 'Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Cory. Take my hand and we'll skate to the snowbank. We'll be off the ice, and we'll go back to school so your mom can pick you up. Sound good, buddy?'

Cory's crying was reduced to sharp intakes of air and sniffling. 'Pr-Promise?'

_Crack._

'I promise.' Jackson smiled, taking Cory's hand. Together, they took a step forward.

That's when all hell broke loose. In a split second the long jagged crack of ice had caught up to them. Acting on instinct, Jackson's hands automatically shoved Cory forward as hard as he could. The force turned his own momentum against him.

Cory flew forward, landing hard on his knees. He was a foot from the snowbank. The other children rushed forward to pull him onto the snowbank just as the whole pond's surface crumbled piece by piece. He was safe and sound, out of danger, saved by the skin of his teeth- all thanks to-

"MR. FROSTLANDS!" Several voices shrieked in horror and disbelief. God, no-

Cory turned just in time to see his instructor submerge in the frigid cold waters, staff still in hand. The last expression Cory got to see on his face was strangely blank. Sure, Mr. Frost's cobalt eyes were wide in alert, due to the sudden shock of the water, but other than that, there was no regret, fear, or anger. Only... relief.

Jackson's body could immediately detect change once the ice broke. First it was his feet, then legs, then torso- shoulders, neck face. Most people describe icy water as tiny needles stabbing at your body, but no, that kind of pain was for describing getting a tattoo. No, this was much worse. Daggers, swords, and other pointed arsenal was skewering every inch of his body.

Roaring out in agony was a bad idea, water rushed in his mouth. He could feel it envelop him like the darkness of the waters he was slowly sinking into. His lungs burned with the same pain of his body. Jackson tried to fight against his body's protest, but it was like climbing out of a canyon with a 2-ton weight strapped to your back and people stabbing the living daylights you with steak knives.

Jackson was happy he had managed to save most of his class, and could only hope Cory hadn't fallen in with him. He was only sorry he wouldn't be there for his unborn child, Jacob, and his wife. If he had another chance, he wouldn't have changed a thing. Past all the pain, relief flooded through him. The children of his class were safe.

Slowly, dim blue orbs shut. A smile soft as freshly fallen snow graced his lips.


End file.
